The conventional barbeque grill cooks the food products on a horizontal grill that is positioned above the heat source, which can either be a charcoal bed, or an electric heating element. With grills of this type, grease from the food product will drip downwardly onto the heating source, causing occasional flare-ups which tend to char and overcook the food.
To eliminate this problem, grills have been designed in which the heat source and the food product are positioned in a side-by-side relation. With grills of this type, the grease will drip down into a drip pan, rather than dripping onto the heat source.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,410 discloses a barbeque grill in which the charcoal bed is located in an expanded metal basket, and the food product to be cooked is held by skewers that are mounted vertically around the basket. With the grill as disclosed in the aforementioned patent, the skewers are rotated about their axes to obtain more uniform cooking of the food. However, a grill of this type requires an electric power source to rotate the skewers and is not intended to be a portable knock-down unit, adapted for camping, picnics, and the like.